Operative Kirkland
Overview |badges= Agent of Discord }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Operative Vargas * Mickey the Filch New Contact(s) * None Information Arachnos Operative Arachnos Operative Kirkland keeps tabs on the various villainous factions on Sharkhead Isle, making sure that no one group gains too much power or overly disrupts the day-to-day activities that keep the area functional. Initial Contact I've read your profile, and think you might be of service to Arachnos. I am Operative Kirkland. I'm a field agent for Arachnos, keeping tabs on the who's and the what's of Sharkhead Isle. Play your cards right and you may one day earn a position of prestige within Arachnos. Disappoint us at your peril. Store Operative Kirkland sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * Level 25 dual-origin natural/technology enhancements * Level 25 single-origin natural enhancements * Level 30 single-origin natural enhancements Operative Kirkland does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Badge Mission Briefing I have a special mission for you. There's a certain target that I need eliminated and I need it done discretely. The person in question is currently en route to Sharkhead Isle via cargo ship to do some negotiations with the Family. I need you to head over to the cargo ship and take out the negotiator. The Family and the negotiator are not expecting trouble, so you should be able to take them by surprise. The cargo ship sits heavy in the water Mission Objective(s) * Take out negotiator and witnesses You took out the negotiator and witnesses! Enemies Notable NPCs * Wolf Spider Huntsman (Boss) Arachnos demands its dues! * Underboss (Boss) Who's this mook? How to Complete Mission Destroy the Huntsmen and Underboss no need to destroy the people surrounding them Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Agent of Discord Badge. Debriefing I'm not going to feign surprise when you tell me about the Arachnos operative on that boat—I knew all along. One thing you'll need to realize is there are factions within Arachnos. Powerful factions. Sometimes these factions don't get along, and that's when certain people have to leave the picture if you know what I mean. Just play along and don't ask too many questions and things will come clear to you in time. --Eabrace 20:11, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Story Arc On the trail of the Leviathan Souvenir: Bone Scroll Case This is a bone scroll case taken from a Legacy Chain hideout. It contains the Nezrix Parchment and Tokarii Prophecy, two bits of lore you discovered in a tale you like to call: On the Trail of the Leviathan It all started with an investigation initiated by Arachnos Operative Kirkland into the presence of Circle of Thorns mystics on Sharkhead Isle. Interrogation of Circle hostiles in Potter's Field revealed the mystics are researching the coming of a powerful entity. Arachnos needed to know more. Operative Kirkland sent you to raid a Circle of Thorns lair beneath Potter's Field. There you found some Circle of Thorns lore called the Tokarii Scrolls. The Tokarii Scrolls tell of a powerful and voracious creature that was entombed under Sharkhead Isle in ages past. The prophet Tokarii speaks of a time when this great beast will break free of its prison and consume everything that lies in its path. Operative Kirkland authorized you to perform a raid on a Legacy Chain hideout to confiscate their lore and interrogate their people. You discovered the Nezrix Parchment, relating further that the creature underneath Sharkhead Isle was spawned by the mad priest of the sea godess Merulina. Legacy Arcanist Aldhelm related that he believed that the Circle of Thorns were researching the knowledge to control the beast upon its awakening. Briefing As you may have noticed, there is much activity on Sharkhead Isle from the Circle of Thorns, a faction of mystics that have taken over Potter's Field. From my briefing on them, they tend to gather in places of magical importance, close to ley lines, places of power, etc. I want to know why the Circle of Thorns are gathered on Sharkhead Isle. Interrogate the Circle of Thorns minions and find out what they know. You have the authority from Arachnos to use lethal force. Enemies Debriefing It sounds like the Circle of Thorns are firmly entrenched within Potter's Field in anticipation of this entity. I'll need to report this to my superiors. Briefing Your interrogation of the Circle of Thorns in Potter's Field has yielded good information. We now know that they are researching the coming of a powerful entity in their caves beneath Potter's Field. But we need to know more. Invade a known Circle of Thorns lair and find more information on the entity they are researching. The Circle of Thorns have always been very reticent about giving up their secrets. Expect heavy resistance. Enemies You will not steal our secrets! Notable NPCs * Soul Mage (Lieutenant) You have disrupted the ritual. Now you must die! * Generic NPC (NPC Hostage) I'm so confused... Debriefing These scrolls indicate that we may have a high-threat supernatural entity to deal with. Fine work. You are a credit to Arachnos intelligence. Briefing You've been most instrumental in uncovering the pieces of information on this creature supposedly entombed beneath Sharkhead Isle. Your interrogation of the Circle of Thorns and uncovering the Tokarii Scrolls has provided much needed knowledge for Arachnos. But there is another source of mystic information that we haven't squeezed yet. The Legacy Chain is a known vigilante group operating in the Rogue Isles, claiming to represent the mystic forces of Order. They possesss arcane resources that differ of the Circle of Thorns lore, and may be able to provide us with more information regarding this supernatural threat. I appoint you as a temporary representative of Arachnos, and give you authority to invade a known Legacy safehouse, interrogate the head Legacy Tellus, and seize any relevant documents pertaining to the entity we seek. As an appointed representative of Arachnos for this mission, do act professionally. That is, be efficient and ruthless. Enemies Notable NPCs * Tellus Legacy of Earth (Boss) Minion of evil, begone! Debriefing Excellent work! This should give Arachnos enough to go on. Arachnos thanks you for your service. Missions Briefing I'm sure you're aware that the Council has dug in here on Sharkhead Isle. Arachnos has been tolerating their presence in the hope they might prove useful. We've recently received word that the Council wishes to offer their services to Lord Recluse in hopes of gaining a position of power. They claim to be ready for any trial that Lord Recluse wishes to put before them. Arachnos would like to put the Council claims to the test, and you will be the taskmaster. Go to the Council fortress on Sharkhead and capture their base leader. You have 90 minutes to complete this task. The Council will be expecting something like this, so be prepared for heavy resistance. Enemies Remain vigilant! Notable NPCs: * Galaxy Archon (Boss) Our trial is at hand! Summon the troops! * Ascendant Archon (Boss) Be prepared! This is the moment we've been training for! Dialogs The Ascendant Archon is one of those rare mission bosses who will talk to you during the combat: Before combat: Be prepared! This is the moment we've been training for! Combat start: Annihilate our enemy! At 75% Life: Agh! You dare attack your better? At 50% Life: You shall suffer for that! At 25% Life: No! How can this be? Defeated: Noooooo! Debriefing Excellent work! It would appear that the Council is not as prepared as they thought. Briefing We've got a problem. Wyvern mercenaries have broken into one of the Arachnos bases and fled to Nerva Isle with some encrypted files. It's only a matter of time before Wyvern cracks the encryption on the files. The problem is that they've also sabotaged our troop transport! Head to the Wyvern hideout and recover the files before it's too late. You have 75 minutes to complete this mission. Those files could hurt Arachnos if they fell into the wrong hands. Get them back ASAP. (The Wyvern Boss is on the highest floor of the building.) Enemies Notable NPCs * Wing Sting Agent (Boss) I must escape with the data! Debriefing (Mission success) Fine work. Wyvern never knew what hit them. Briefing As you may know, there is no love lost between Arachnos and Longbow. They often stick their nose into Arachnos operations, causing no end of trouble for Lord Recluse. Arachnos has acquired the location of one of the main Longbow administrative branches in Paragon City, and would like to initiate a sabotage operation. Proceed to Paragon City and destroy the Longbow office. Arachnos will of course disavow any knowledge of this operation, so don't get caught. Enemies Stop in the name of Longbow! Notable NPCs: * Longbow Officer (Boss) I am a Longbow agent and you are under arrest! * Longbow Assets x3 (Object) Debriefing Another excellent piece of work, Villain! Now let's speak no more of this to anyone. Briefing The Cage Consortium has been having problems with the Freakshow disrupting operations. Kirk Cage as head of the Cage Consortium and governor of Sharkhead Isle has passed his complains on to Marshall Gerald, who in typical trickle-down fashion has passed this problem on to me to handle. So I'm authorized to place a bounty on the Freakshow. I hereby deputize you as an Arachnos representative to cull the Freakshow in Sharkhead. We can't let this riff-raff run roughshod, right? Enemies Debriefing Those Freakshow should settle down a bit for now. I'm sure we will have to cull them again later. A field agent's work is never done. External Links *